(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shirts press finishing machine of a type in which a shirt such as a white shirt of laundry is put on the torso of the machine and finished while being pressed with press irons, and more particularly, the shirts press finishing machine adapted to enable the side parts of the shirts to be finished neatly and to a sheet material for use on the shirts press finishing machine.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With this type of prior art press machine, there has been already disclosed a system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,996, for example. This prior art machine is formed such that the devices for pulling out the side parts of the shirts and applying tension to them are installed on both side parts of the torso.
In addition, with this type of prior art press machine, there has been already disclosed a system formed in such a way that the side bags are installed at both side parts of the torso and the side parts of the shirts are finished in tension by the side bags (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,412, for example).
To the contrary, this type of prior art press machine has shown sometimes a situation in which upon pressing the shirts with a pair of a front part side press iron and a rear part side press iron, as the case may be, lines at both ends of the torso from some iron marks on the shirts.
Accordingly, it is preferable for this type of press machine to be formed in such a way that the side parts of the shirts can be finished neatly without applying any such iron marks at the shirts.
To the contrary, the prior art press machine described in each of the above cited References has a structure in which the side parts of the shirts are tensioned to remove some wrinkles formed at the side parts of the shirts. However, some of these prior art machines merely enabled the wrinkles at the side parts of the shirts to be removed and could not prevent the lines at both ends of the torso from being left on the shirts as iron marks.